


El HIjo De Jasper Hale, Viene A Casa.

by Molly123Severus



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly123Severus/pseuds/Molly123Severus
Summary: Por Dios. Grito Alice desde la cocina.-          Que pasa? Pregunto Jasper tomando a la misma de las manos.-          Que viste? Quiso saber Esme quien se ha preocupado por la mirada perdida y llena de angustia que guarda Alice.-          Eso es imposible. Balbuceo Edward quien por supuesto ya está al tanto de todo.-          Que cosa? Pregunto Carlisle uniéndose a la reunión.-          Son los vulturi, que acaso no nos dejaran en paz nunca. Rugió Jacob.-          No. Respondió Edward al acto, mientras Alice lo ayudaba a entender mejor su visión.-          ¿Entonces qué es? Dime que es? Le exigió Jasper a su amada.-          Es tu hijo Jasper, tu hijo vendrá a casa. Dijo Alice apretando el pecho del aludido con fuerza mientras el abría la boca lleno de confusión.





	El HIjo De Jasper Hale, Viene A Casa.

Camino al interior de la casa a oscuras por la puerta del porche y encendió las luces.  
Bella apretó con suavidad la mano de Edward, sabe que el apenas lo ha sentido, pero eso no importa ahora. La estancia estaba tal y como la recordaba: el piano, los sofás tapizados de blanco y la imponente escalera de color claro. Ella pensó que ya no recordaba el cómo se sentía estar en casa, pues pese a que ha estado en demasiados lugares, aquí en Forks, siempre será su hogar.  
\- Es bueno volver. Dijo Rennesme abrazando a su madre por la cintura.  
\- Ni me lo digas. Dijo Jacob entrando a la sala.  
\- Creo que tal vez necesitamos remodelaciones. Dijo Esme abriendo la marcha por el mismo luminoso cuarto de estar, doblando la esquina hacia el comedor al tiempo que encendía las luces.   
Las mismas paredes blancas de hace décadas, los mismos techos altos, y sobre todo la misma gran mesa oval de madera ilustrada con ocho sillas a su alrededor, en la cual tdoos tomaron asiento con Carlisle en la cabecera.  
\- Debemos de discutir nuestras nuevas identidades. Dijo Carlisle con voz queda.  
Nuevas identidades, repitió Bella para sí misma, no imagino que sería tan difícil volver a Forks y saber que ya nada de lo que había conocido está aquí, que todos a los que ha conocido han muerto o se han marchado y que ahora ella es como alguien nuevo, desconocido inclusive para su propio padre.  
Han pasado exactamente 35 años desde la guerra con los vulturi, no han escuchado de ellos desde ya hace 20, cuando le han “convencido” en palabras amables de que se marcharan de Forks pues ponían en riesgo su secreto.   
Rennesme había llegado a su madurez, nadie creía la idea de que era la hija adoptada de dos adolescentes, algunas personas habían visto a Bella en casa de Charlie y la reserva aumentaba de manera exorbitante. El marchar era algo que todos sabían que era necesario, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado para quedarse, lo que Jacob había hecho por Nessi; era difícil simplemente tomar sus cosas eh irse. Al final Jacob también marcho con ellos, los ha seguido desde ese día, como si fuese parte de la familia; y aunque a Bella y a Edward a veces le cuesta admitirlo tal vez él ya es parte de Renessme.  
René murió hace 15 años de cáncer, Bella pudo tomarle de la mano en sus últimos minutos, pero no pudo estar allí antes, Charlie tiene un alzheimer’s muy avanzado, Sue esta con él, aunque ya muy entrada en edad.  
\- Pienso que Bella y Nessi pueden ser consideradas mellizas, primas muy lejanas a nosotros y a Edward y eso explicaría su relación en cuanto sea notoria. Expreso Carlisle.  
\- ¿Tendríamos que usar el apellido de Charlie? Pregunto Bella levantando la mirada, había estado envuelta en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo.  
\- Así es, y si alguien llegase a reconocerte de alguna manera, podrías decir ser nieta o bisnieta del mismo. Admitió el mayor de los Cullen haciendo sentir a Bella un apretón en el estómago, Bella Swan, ahora estaba otra vez en Forks y seguía siendo una Swan, irónico, muy irónico.  
\- Los demás podemos utilizar la misma versión de siempre, son nuestros hijos adoptivos, Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos. Dijo Carlisle levantando la mirada para ver a Rosalie, ella y Emmet recién han regresado de su Luna de miel y le ha pareció que tal vez se opondrían a no ventilarle al mundo que son recién casados como han hecho en el último lugar que estuvieron; pero han estado de acuerdo sin más.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? Pregunto Jacob con voz aspera.  
\- No tenemos planes de irnos en un largo tiempo, así que pensé que tal vez. Inicio Carlisle con cautela.  
\- ¿Que podría volver a la manada? Fingir que no eh marchado? ¿Que mi padre está vivo, esperando para darme un abrazo? Pregunto Jacob levantando la voz.   
El no intenta culpar a nadie por la decisión que tuvo que tomar al seguirlos, pero Bella sabe que le duele el haberlo dejado todo, ese es un fantasma que lo ha seguido por años. Billy murió hace una década, Jacob lo supo por medio de Seth quien había ido a Alaska para decirle, el dolor del lobo fue tan grande que duro meses sin poder convertirse en hombre. Rennesme estuvo con el todo el tiempo, no se apartó de su lado hasta que sus heridas más profundas sanaron; es extraño describir la relación de estos dos, es como si no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro y es que aunque Ness no sabe de la imprima es como si estuviera al tanto, como si la que estuviera imprimada fuese ella misma y no al revés.  
\- Yo pensé que querías volver. Inquirió Nessi poniéndose a su lado y tomándolo de mano.  
\- No es eso. Dijo Jacob llevando la mano de Nessi hacia sus labios y besándola con delicadeza.  
\- Tu eres como un miembro de la familia, solo pensé que querías decidir por ti mismo que harías. Dijo Carlisle mirándolo a la cara.  
\- Bien. Dijo Jacob saliendo de la casa y transformándose mientras corría lejos.  
\- El volverá. Dijo Alice para tranquilizar a Rennesme quien le había preguntado mientras le tomaba de la mano, con los miembros de la familia esta es su manera favorita de comunicarse aunque es tan buena con las palabras como lo es su padre.  
\- Jamás nos desaceremos de ese perro mojado. Dijo Rosalie con desdén y haciendo a Bella reír, la verdad es que ella tampoco quiere perder a Jacob.  
Jacob fue recibido en la La Push, y pese a que la manada ahora liderada por Quil, como miembros tiene a Leah, Seth Paul y dos críos más, le han invitado hacer parte de la misma se ha negado. Jacob ha decidido seguir andando por su cuenta y tener sus propias reglas. Seth y Leah quienes seguían siendo fieles a él no dudaron ni un solo segundo en volver a formar parte de su nueva manada, Leah ya no tiene una razón para hacerlo, pues el tiempo ha sanado sus heridas para con Emily y Sam, Sam al igual que Embry han abandonado su forma de lobo hace años para así envejecer, han tenido hijos de sus imprimas, aunque Leah quiera negarlo prefiere estar con Jacob y respeta a los Cullen.  
Adaptarse fue sencillo al cabo de unos meses, aunque a Edward no le gusto para nada la idea de que Jacob asistiera a la secundaria junto a Nessi.  
\- Siquiera parece un chaval de secundaria. Rugía Edward a la defensiva.  
\- Bueno, soy algo más joven que tu padre. Dijo Jacob entre risas, disfruta ver enfadado a Edward tanto como Emmet o Jasper, que incluso han hecho buenas migas preparando travesuras para enloquecer a Edward.  
Todos los demás están en preparatoria, con excepción de Jasper quien ha decidido ser maestro de historia en la universidad de Forks, uno muy joven, pero muy brillante a la vez. El pueblo ya no es tan pequeño a como Bella lo recuerda, ahora más bien parece la ciudad, con grandes edificios, autos y mucha gente que viene y va. Supongo que era de esperarse, las cosas cambian con los años.  
\- Mañana visitare a Charlie. Dijo Bella acercándose a Rennesme y a Edward en el piano.  
\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Pregunto Edward apretándole la mano, no le molestaría ir con su esposa al retiro de ancianos en el que este vive junto a Sue.  
\- Está bien, yo no creo que dure mucho. Dijo Bella tomando una bocanada de aire, aunque no lo necesita, ella quiere llorar cuando habla de su madre o padre, pero las lágrimas no le salen, y al mismo tiempo siente que aunque pudiera no debería, pues hay muchas cosas de sus vidas, de cómo eran, que permanecen borrosas en su memoria.  
\- Dale un beso de mi parte. Le dijo Rennesme a su madre en cuanto puso su mano en su mejilla.  
\- Lo hare. Afirmo Bella.

\- Por Dios. Grito Alice desde la cocina.  
\- Que pasa? Pregunto Jasper tomando a la misma de las manos.  
\- Que viste? Quiso saber Esme quien se ha preocupado por la mirada perdida y llena de angustia que guarda Alice.  
\- Eso es imposible. Balbuceo Edward quien por supuesto ya está al tanto de todo.  
\- Que cosa? Pregunto Carlisle uniéndose a la reunión.  
\- Son los vulturi, que acaso no nos dejaran en paz nunca. Rugió Jacob.  
\- No. Respondió Edward al acto, mientras Alice lo ayudaba a entender mejor su visión.  
\- ¿Entonces qué es? Dime que es? Le exigió Jasper a su amada.  
\- Es tu hijo Jasper, tu hijo vendrá a casa. Dijo Alice apretando el pecho del aludido con fuerza mientras el abría la boca lleno de confusión.  
\- No, yo no. Balbuceo Jasper llenando el ambiente de un sentimiento de angustia y miedo.  
\- Como es eso posible? Quiso saber Bella quien jamás había escuchado de que Jasper tuviera un crio.  
\- Ha sido muy borroso, está muy lejos. Explico Edward.  
\- Pero es imposible. Inquirió Jasper haciendo que todos los presentes se sacudieran en medio de diversas emociones.  
\- Debes de calmarte, todo tiene una explicación. Dijo Esme no solo en busca de su propio bienestar emocional, sino también del que considera su hijo.  
\- No ha sido mucho, pero lo poco que he entendido es claro, tu hijo vendrá, será tuyo y también mío.. pero mucho más tuyo. Dijo Alice con cautela mientras intentaba entender mucho más.  
\- ¿Nacerá como Renessme? Pregunto Rosalie dando un paso al frente.  
\- No sé. Admitió Alice buscando la mirada de su amado.  
\- Alice, yo no lo quiero, hay que cambiarlo porque yo no quiero. Dijo Jasper con fuerza y firmeza en la voz.  
\- Yo no sé quién ha tomado la decisión siquiera, no lo he visto con claridad, solo sé que tú y yo tenemos un hijo, que vive justo aquí con nosotros y que el té pertenece. Le dijo Alice queriendo sosegar sus nervios, pero sin saber cómo sosegar los propios.  
Alice Jamás en la vida se ha visto como una madre, y pese a que en su visión ha visto paz, no sabe a ciencia cierta a que es que se enfrentan. ¿Será como Rennesme? ¿O algo mucho más diferente? Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido aquí y sobre todo yace la pregunta de: ¿por qué su Jasper siempre tan frio y serio quisiera tener un hijo de repente?  
\- Eres tú, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, inclusive repetir la historia de Bella y lo sabes. Rugió Jasper pensando que tal vez la visión es solo la premonición de que Alice pedirá un hijo así como Emmet lo propuso años atrás.  
Años atrás, cuando el recuerdo de Nessi siendo una niña empezaba a desaparecer Emmet temió que Rosalie volviese a ser infeliz en cuanto sintiese que ya no era madre. Así que planto la idea en su mente con viveza y olvidando que Edward podría descubrirlo.  
\- Emmet no. Le grito Edward una tarde, en un pueblo muy lejano de Inglaterra.  
\- Yo puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerla feliz de esa manera. Le rugió Emmet de regreso.  
\- Que pasa? Pregunto Bella acercándose a los dos en cuanto vio que sus colmillos brillaban por fuera de sus bocas.  
\- Quiere darle un hijo a Rosalie, quiere hacerle a alguien lo que yo te hice a ti. Dijo Edward en un rugido, pese a que la historia termino bien para ellos aún hay veces que desea que Bella no hubiese tenido que sufrir como lo hizo.  
\- No, es peligroso. Le dijo Bella al robusto vampiro.  
\- Cuidaremos de ella tanto como de Bella, podemos hacerlo otra vez, aquí, lejos de los Vulturi. Inquirió Emmet.  
\- Como que Aro no vendrá por ti en cuanto lo sepa, nos perseguirán y eso en caso de que te controles y no mates a la mujer incluso antes de embarazarla. Le soltó Edward.  
\- Yo puedo controlarme tanto como tú. Dijo Emmet rugiendo.  
\- Lo que propones es egoísta y muy estúpido.  
\- Ya paren los dos. Rugió Bella.  
\- ¿Estás seguro acaso de que esto es lo que Rosalie quiere?  
\- Tu sabes que sí, Rosalie quiere ser madre sobre todas las cosas, y si tuviera un hijo de ella, solo para ella, estoy seguro de que será más que feliz por toda nuestra eternidad. Dijo Emmet con firmeza.  
Bella y Edward sabían que Emmet tenía razón, no hay nada que Rosalie pudiese querer más que tener un hijo de ella y el en sus brazos, pero el riesgo es mucho y el daño es aún más grande. Así que en cuando le informaron a la familia de las ideas de Emmet todos estuvieron en contra, nadie permitiría nunca un desperdicio de vida tan grande como el que se propone.  
\- Creo que es mi decisión. Les grito Emmet.  
\- Es de tdoos, somos familia. Dijo Esme.  
\- Que es lo que pasa? Les pregunto Rosalie entrando a la sala.  
\- No, no podemos. Dijo Jasper quien no está dispuesto a correr dicho riesgo, bien se sabe que Aro no ha dejado su propia búsqueda eh investigación acerca de los mitad humano y vampiro.  
\- Exijo saber. Inquirió Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Yo quiero darte un hijo, como Nessi, mitad humana mitad vampiro… nacida de una humana, creada por mí. Explico Emmet dejando a la rubia en un incómodo silencio.  
\- Podríamos tener la familia que siempre soñaste. Dijo Emmet un tanto harto del silencio.  
\- Gracias Emmet. Dijo Rosalie arrojándose a sus brazos con fuerza para abrazarlo.  
\- No podemos permitirlo. Soltó Bella.  
\- No pasara, nunca pasara. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado.  
\- ¿Como?   
\- Pese a que me haría muy feliz, yo jamás compartiré a mi hombre con nadie más, de ninguna manera. Dijo Rosalie con firmeza.  
\- Además, yo ya tengo una hija. Dijo está mirando a Bella y luego a Rennesme mientras sonreía.  
\- Tengo una familia, y mi eternidad es hermosa. Admitió abrazando a quien es su hija y mirando al resto de su familia con alegría, esto es más de lo que soño, Bella le dio lo que siempre soño.

\- No Jasper. Dijo Alice elevando la voz.  
\- Es tuyo, lo que he visto dice que eres tú… yo soy su madre, pero él es tuyo. Dijo Alice dejando claro que según su visión ha sido Jasper quien ha querido tener un hijo, es Jasper quien toma la decisión.  
\- No. Rugió Jasper dejando la casa deprisa.  
El siguiente año fue una pesadilla para todos, Jasper no volvió hasta 4 meses después de ese día, se encontraba molesto con Alice pues; aunque sabe que ella no es culpable de tener visiones, tal vez si se hubiera quedado callada con esta las cosas seguirían justo como habían estado. Para cuando regreso, su matrimonio con Alice ya no era lo mismo, ambos estaban molestos, furiosos el uno con el otro y Esme incluso les recomendó terapia, pero nada ayudaba del todo, pues un doctor humano jamás podría arreglar la impotencia que ambos sienten.   
\- Tú crees que yo te estoy mintiendo. Le rugió Alice a Jasper una tarde de primavera.  
\- Tu sabes que jamás he querido ser padre. Grito Jasper a la defensiva.  
Y es cierto jamás lo quiso, a los 17 cuando se unió al ejercito aspiraba a una vida de poder y un buen nombre el cual estaba dispuesto ganarse con su talento en la persuasión. Una vez se unió a Maria y a su vida llena de violencia toda idea de pureza se fue de su mente. Al decidir alejarse de aquella vida, porque ya no aguantaba más tanto dolor a su alrededor y en sus víctimas; encontró una familia con los Cullen, pero aunque es feliz jamás ha podido sentir amor por nadie más que no sea Alice, y los suyos. El sabe que no es un ejemplo para nadie, sabe que ya no tiene más bondad y amor de padre en su alma. El jamás podría ser como Edward o inclusive Carlisle, porque él ha visto demasiada muerte, él las ha causado.  
\- Sabes que si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría, pero no puedo, porque pese a tu oposición el aun viene. Dijo Alice alejándose de su esposo.  
Lo peor es que no solo Alice y Jasper tienen que vivir con los estragos de una visión a medias, sino también toda la familia, quien han tenido que estar en medio y ser cómplices de cada una de sus peleas, de sus noches de angustia y sus días de rabia. Las emociones de Jasper están desbordadas y ya no se controla alrededor de los demás, así que los obliga a sentir lo que el siente.  
\- Hay una manera de cambiar las cosas. Dijo Edward alcanzando a su hermana en el bosque.  
\- Tú también crees que no quiero arreglar mi matrimonio. Le rugió Alice.  
\- Sé que si quieres hacerlo, y que haces lo que está en tus manos… pero me temo que Jasper está sopesando la idea de abandonarnos nuevamente. Dijo Edward directamente.  
\- Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, para que podamos tener paz. Dijo Alice golpeando un Árbol con mucha fuerza y asiendo que cientos de los mismo cayeran en efecto domino.  
\- Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, así que déjame que te sugiera algo. Dijo Edward acercándose a su hermana con cautela.

\- Familia, Jasper. Anuncio Alice al regresar a casa.  
\- He tenido otra visión.  
\- No quiero escucharla. Dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie de inmediato.  
\- Espera, te conviene. Inquirió Edward.  
\- Bueno, ¿qué has visto? Le pido Bella.  
\- Ya no seremos padres, la decisión ha cambiado y ya no vendrá el hijo de… Jasper. Dijo Alice mirando a su esposo al rostro mientras veía desvanecer otra premonición de su cabeza.  
\- Estas segura? ¿Entonces que será de la criatura? pregunto Jasper sintiendo de momento alivio pero a la vez que le importa, que tal vez le quiere.  
\- No sé, ya no lo veo, es como si nunca hubiese existido. Explico Alice.  
\- Yo… balbuceo Jasper.  
\- Es una buena noticia. Dijo Emmet experimentando la calma de Jasper.  
\- Vamos a casar algo. Propuso Nessi.  
\- Gran idea. Sostuvo Jacob quien adora jugar a cazar con Rennesme.  
\- Alice. Dijo Jasper acercándose a la misma.  
\- Está bien, ve… ya hablaremos. Dijo Alice besando la mejilla del rubio, ella le ama, y sabe que ahora podrán recuperar lo perdido.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso? Lo que has visto? Pregunto Edward en cuanto estuvieron nuevamente solos.  
\- Creo que Jasper tiene la razón y la decisión fue mía. Explico Alice.  
\- En cuanto lo dijiste, se fue verdad? Confirmo Edward.  
\- Así es.  
Alice y Jasper estuvieron bien después de eso, reiniciaron la llama de su amor tan vivo como el primer día. Al pasar de los años Edward sorprende a ambos pensando en quien debió de ser su hijo, pero no dice nada; siquiera le comenta a Bella cuando Alice vuelve a ver en su futuro a Jasper siendo padre, pues la única manera de que tengan paz es que nadie lo sepa. A su vez Edward tampoco le comenta a Bella cuando Alice ve a Rennesme casada con Jacob pues sabe que eso la enfurecería, a él lo enfurece.  
Charlie y Sue fallecieron hace 19 abriles, Bella se sintió complacida al ver como su padre la reconocía en su lecho y agradecida a la vez de saber que pese a todo el murió tranquilo. Al morir Sue, Jacob libero a Leah para que marchara a donde ella quisiese y sanara su pena; Hace una década de que no se pasa siquiera por Forks, en las cartas que le escribe a Seth cuenta que desde que se fue no ha tenido que transformarse ni una sola vez, y que eso la hace feliz. La manada de Jacob aumento en cuanto Safrina y Abraham llegaron a casa para visitar a Nessi quien se hizo muy amiga de ambos.   
A sinceridad, Bella teme que ahora que Jacob tiene a 5 a su cargo se le haga más difícil marchar en cuanto las identidades de todos empiecen a correr peligro nuevamente. 5 años atrás el conocido amigo mitad humano y vampiro llego a pedir la mano de Ness, despertando así los celos más despiadados en Jacob.  
\- Que acaso mi vida se trata de eso, ¿pelear por la mujer que quiero? Le pregunto este a Bella al saber que Rennesme no lo rechazaba del todo.  
La joven tenía muchas dudas respecto a sus sentimientos y no quería decepcionar a nadie, mucho menos a Rosalie quien siempre se vio más interesada por la idea de que Ness desposara a alguien de su misma especie. Al finalizar todo, el amor gano, pues por su propia cuenta y no sintiéndose obligada por la cuestión de la imprima, ella eligió a Jacob y han estado juntos desde entonces.   
Rennesme Swan y Jacob Black, hacen una excelente pareja, como si la historia los quisiera a ellos juntos más que a nada. Y no es como que no han tenido que luchar con los celos de Edward y Bella porque sí que lo han hecho, y creo que lo tendrán que hacer por siempre.  
\- Familia, hay algo que queremos contarles. Dijo Nessi colgada del brazo de Jacob.  
\- No. Rugió Edward antes de que saliera palabra de los labios de su hija.  
\- Padre. Inquirió esta de mala gana.  
\- Edward hemos acordado que si quieren salir solos, debemos de permitírselos. Dijo Carlisle siendo el abuelo consentidor que Rennesme adora.  
\- Pero eso no es lo que quieren, y en cuanto Bella sepa lo que está en tu mente te matara Jacob. Dijo Edward.  
\- Que es? Dímelo ya. Pidió Bella a la defensiva.  
\- Queremos casarnos. Dijo Jacob con firmeza.  
\- Sobre mi cadáver. Dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie.  
\- Pero Rose.. dijo Nessi acercándose a esta para hablarle.  
\- Nada de lo que digas nos hará cambiar de opinión. Dijo Edward viendo como su hija le decía a Rosalie lo mucho que ama a Jacob, y lo importante que es casarse por amor.  
\- Vete Jacob, no te quiero hacer daño. Dijo Bella llena de enfado, ama a Jacob pero no le entregara a su hija.  
\- Yo… balbuceo Jacob antes de salir corriendo de la casa.  
\- Que? Jacob no. Rugió Rennesme corriendo tras él, no quiere darse por vencida con esto.  
\- No puede ser. Grito Alice viendo algo y corriendo tras la pareja.  
\- Ven acá Ness. Le grito Edward siguiéndolos una vez comprendió lo que pasaba.  
\- Que sucede? Pregunto Jasper una vez regresaba de la universidad y vio como todos iban hacia afuera.  
\- Alice vio algo. Explico Emmet.  
\- Que cosa?  
\- No sé, tal vez que yo y Rosalie mataremos a Jacob. Rugió Bella.  
\- Bueno, creo que me ha convencido… yo haría cualquier cosa por Ness, cualquier cosa. Confeso Rosalie.  
\- Maldición. Dijo Bella quien junto a Jasper se echó a correr tras el lobo y los vampiros.  
La verdad es que Jacob no se marchó por las amenazas de Bella, sino más bien porque ha sentido la presencia de alguien desconocido, un vampiro para ser exactos, ese olor horriblemente diferente al de sus conocidos corría con velocidad por los bosques de Forks mientras la manada de Quil lo seguía y ahora la de Jacob.  
Seth aulló de forma estridente en cuanto Jacob y el resto de la manada se le reunió y juntos rodearon al muy joven vampiro, como un niño de piel oscura, ojos enormes y negros por la sed, pelo muy lacio y que por sus ropas parece que viene de oriente; quien se había transformado en un bloque de hielo, el sol relumbraba sobre la piel del visitante y enviaba chispas de luz hacia el pelambre de Jacob. No había viento, pero el fuego alrededor de su rostro parecía hacerle titilar un poco, como si estuviera vivo; No sonreía sino que apretaba los labios en una línea tensa, posee una cualidad felina que se nota en el modo en que acuclilla el cuerpo, como un león a la espera de la oportunidad para atacar.   
Alice apareció de repente en la escena, con Ness siguiéndole los talones, adoptó una posición defensiva, medio agachada, con los brazos adelantados ligeramente, en frente del invitado. Uno de los lobos de la manada de Quil se le fue encima, pero Alice de un solo golpe lo empujo lejos despertando la furia de ambas manadas.  
\- ¿Qué haces, que haces? Le pregunto Ness sin comprender la situación.  
\- Es el hijo de Jasper, es mi hijo. Rugió Alice en cuanto los demás vampiros llegaron a la escena.  
Los lobos se lanzaron miradas de incredulidad, y el visitante aprovecho para echar a correr, pero las grandes zancadas de los mismos lo atraparon antes siquiera de que pudiese alejarse unos metros.  
\- Dejadlo ya. Grito Alice con furia en la mirada, Bella nunca la había visto tan decidida siquiera cuando se enfrentaban a los Vulturis.  
\- Alice. Balbuceo Jasper mientras Jacob le pedía a los demás lobos que se marcharan, el terminaría de arreglar esto como hombre.  
\- Qué demonios es esto. Rugió Jacob en cuanto volvió a su forma humana tras los arbustos.  
\- No estaba segura de si realmente vendría, cambio de decisión muchas veces en este año. Explico Alice mientras el invitado mantenía su postura de guerra sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
\- Porque no me dijiste? Le cuestiono Jasper sin poder quitar los ojos del joven, lo conoce lo ha visto antes, pero en una vida muy lejana, una de la que ya no se acuerda.  
\- Tenías miedo y yo también, pensé que la decisión era mía, que se trataba de alguien como Ness, pero no era así… es su decisión, de él y tuya. Dijo Alice girándose para mirar con más atención al muchacho, de unos 13, 14 tal vez.  
\- Soy Alice, ¿quién eres?  
\- Soy Elijah de oriente, el rey de los aquelarres. Dijo el muchacho con voz fuerte y seguro mientras se erguía ante los demás vampiros y Jacob.  
\- Pensé que era un mito. Dijo Bella mirando a Edward.  
Para las fechas en que Abraham estuvo en casa, los cullen y los lobos organizaron una fogata. En la cual Abraham compartió una leyenda muy popular en su región; cuenta que un frio llamado Elijah, tenía el don más veraz de los dones, el cual lo ha llevado a conquistar cada aquelarre de oriente, quitándole su voluntad a los vampiros más fuertes y valientes, volviéndolos sus esclavos, obligándolos a ser únicamente su voluntad. La cosa con esa leyenda, es que parecía sacada de la imaginación de un lunático, pues nunca nadie había visto a dicho vampiro, hasta ahora claro.  
\- Les extiendo mis agradecimientos por la ayuda, pero me marcho. Dijo Elijah dándole la espalda.  
\- Espera. Le pidió Alice, sin querer que se vaya, ha tenido una nueva visión, sabe que debe de hacer que se quede para Jasper, que Jasper lo necesitara, aunque ahora este demasiado confundido para admitirlo.  
\- ¿Que no has venido por los Cullen? somos nosotros. Dijo Edward leyendo sus pensamientos.  
\- Los cullen. Dijo Elijah girándose para mirarlos nuevamente, había algo en los presentes que le interesa, llenaba su rostro de deseo y a la vez de miedo.  
\- Si la leyenda es cierta, ¿que nos garantiza que estamos seguros con el aquí? Pregunto Jacob sosteniendo a Ness de la mano.  
\- Yo me marcho. Dijo Elijah saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
\- Podemos ser una familia, yo lo eh visto. Dijo Alice dando un paso adelante para estar más cerca.  
\- Una familia? eso no es posible. Dijo Elijah alejándose mucho mas de ella.  
\- Si lo es, los Cullen somos una familia y adentro de ella…  
\- Nosotros también somos una familia. Le soltó Edward cuando la mirada de Elijah se plantó en Bella, el, Rennesme y Jacob.  
\- No, yo llevo siglos buscando a una familia, ¿que don poseen ustedes más poderosos que el mío? Pregunto Elijah plantando su mirada en Jasper, quien se ha mantenido lejos, hundido en unos pensamientos angustiosos y llenos de alivio a la vez.  
\- Puedes quedarte, y te diremos, pues lo nuestro no es un don, más que eso es amor. Propuso Alice con una viva sonrisa.  
\- Él no es como ustedes. Inquirio Jacob dándose cuenta que la dieta de Elijah es completamente de humanos.  
\- Puede aprender. Dijo Alice mientras Elijah sostenía la mirada de Jasper.  
\- Debo marchar. Dijo este sintiendo una especie de escalofrió, o recordando cómo se sentía tenerlo.  
\- Jasper. Balbuceo Alice dándose por vencida, el futuro ha vuelto a cambiar sin importar lo que ella haga, la decisión no le pertenece, así que Elijah se ira.  
\- Quédate. Grito Jasper cortando el avance no solo de Elijah sino también de Alice y los demás que se destinaban a volver a casa.  
\- ¿Y si me quedo qué? Pregunto Elijah con algo de brillo en la mirada.  
\- Quédate, te mostrare nuestra forma de vivir, te haremos un lugar entre los nuestros y…  
\- Quédate y se parte de mi familia con Alice... se mi hijo. Dijo Jasper levantando el pecho. Lo ha decidido; quiere que Elijah sea suyo porque tal vez siempre lo fue, quiere que se quede, quiere ayudarlo, quererlo, cuidarlo y no solo por Alice sino porque ahora que lo ha visto no se plantea la existencia sabiendo que no estará con él.  
\- ¿Es lo que querías no? Una familia. dijo Alice abrazando a Elijah con fuerza mientras este la miraba con cautela a ella y a Jasper, con esperanza de que todo esto sea cierto y su búsqueda haya terminado pero con miedo de que su destino termine dejándolo solo nuevamente.  
\- Sí, es lo que quiero. Admitió Elijah cediendo, aceptando el abrazo de Alice y dándose la oportunidad.  
Lo primero que Jasper hizo fue llevarlo a cazar, mientras Alice corría a casa a preparar un cuarto para él, con ropa y todo lo que pudiese necesitar.  
\- Será difícil acostumbrarse, pero lo harás. Le prometía Jasper a Elijah una vez diez terneras no habían sido suficiente para apagar la sed.  
\- Como tú, ¿Te acostumbraste? Quiso saber Elijah.  
\- La verdad es que no del todo, sigo siendo el más nuevo en ese sentido, pese a que Bella y Ness han tenido que aprender después de mí. Confeso Jasper con una sonrisa de lado, se siente un poco tonto por tener miedo antes, por casi dejar a Alice y ahora estar tan ilusionado con tenerlo cerca.  
De la famosa leyenda, pocas cosas son ciertas.   
Elijah nació en Yemen, un día él, sus padres y tres hermanas acampaban en las afueras de Armenia cuando un vampiro nómada los encontró; a sus 14 años fue testigo de la peor de las masacres y tuvo que vivir para contarla. El vampiro que mato a su familia, la cual siempre fue muy unida, lo dejo allí solo después de haberlo mordió, Elijah siempre asumió que el nómada estaba muy lleno como para acabar con él. (se equivoca, en realidad el dolor del muchacho no lo dejo continuar). En cuanto su metamorfosis termino y se dio cuenta de lo que era, y de que lo había perdido todo intentó suicidarse, al no logarlo opto por hacerse de un aquelarre, uno grande que pudiera llenar su vacío, al que pudiera llamar familia.  
\- Tu don, es el de la persuasión? Pregunto Carlisle solo para estar seguro.  
\- Sí, pero solo funciona con vampiros, y más que emociones son sentimientos muy marcados… hice que desearan con intensidad estar a mi lado, pero solo eso, jamás los obligue hacer mal. Explico Elijah.  
\- ¿Y qué te hizo parar? Quiso saber Ness quien está feliz de poder tener un primo.  
\- La infelicidad de los mismos, llego un punto donde era demasiado notorio que solo estaban a mi lado porque los obligaba, eso me enfermaba entonces los dejaba en libertad y volvía empezar… hasta que ya no pude seguir. Les confeso el muchacho con algo de pena, ha vivido siglos muy duros y no sabe que le tocara vivir de hoy en adelante.  
\- Asi escuchaste de nosotros. Continuo Edward.  
\- Los Cullen, el aquelarre que desafío a los Vulturi, pensé en venir en cuanto escuche eso, pensé en que yo podría… ya saben. Dijo Elijah dejando claro que sus intenciones no eran más que las de tomar el aquelarre de Carlisle en su poder.  
\- Hablando de los Vulturis, que acaso los enfrentaremos otra vez en cuanto sepan que él está aquí. Inquirió Rosalie no muy contenta con todo esto.  
\- Porque en cuanto sepan que este aquelarre ha crecido enloquecerán, ya no solo querrán tener a Edward, Ness, o Alice… vendrán por la leyenda.  
\- Nosotros nos iremos por un tiempo, hasta que Elijah no llame la atención… y entonces lo protegeremos con la vida. Soltó Jasper muy seguro, apenas conoce el muchacho pero sabe que es su hijo, su familia y que dará la vida por el.  
\- Visitaremos a Kate y a Jared. Dijo Alice teniendo una nueva visión.  
\- Si me disculpan iré hacer mis oraciones. Dijo Elijah poniéndose de pie, aún recuerda cosas de ser un musulmán.  
\- Te acompaño, quisiera conocer mucho mas de ti. Dijo Alice siguiéndolo al balcón.  
\- Iré con ustedes. Dijo Carlisle de la misma manera.  
\- Espera Alice. Dijo Jasper tomándola de la mano.  
\- Lamento mucho todo lo de estos años, jamás debí dudar de tus visiones.  
\- Esta bien, te amo Jasper y nuestro futuro es hermosos. Dijo está besando a su esposo y luego saliendo afuera con su hijo, pues si, Elijah le pertenece y de eso no hay duda.

\- Le dirás? Pregunto Edward acercándose Jasper quien observaba a Elijah y Alice rezar desde la ventana.  
\- ¿Que soy el culpable? Que yo maté a su familia y que pude haberlo matado a él, pero que su dolor era tan grande que no pude continuar por que me estaba quebrando. Dijo Jasper con voz queda.  
\- Quieres que le diga que yo lo condene a esta vida, que yo lo deje allí solo, a su suerte, cuando apenas era un niño, olvidándome de él y de que alguna vez estuvo en mi camino.  
\- Pienso que merece saberlo, al fin y al cabo es….  
\- Es mi hijo. Dijo Jasper girándose para mirar a Edward a los ojos con seguridad, ya no tiene duda, es su hijo así como Ness es hija de Bella, él lo trajo al mundo y le pertenece, solo a él, a nadie más, Alice no se equivocó cuando dijo:  
“El hijo de Jasper, viene a casa”


End file.
